1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an insect repellent (either in a lotion, spray, cream, gel, salve, solid stick or ointment) for human beings and animals, and specifically, to a topical insect repellent that may include sun screen and that may be made with natural oils or botanical extracts, an additive to increase the time of repellent effectiveness and a film forming polymer to make the lotion more resistant to being washed off the skin with water, making the composition rain and sweat resistant once applied to the skin.
2. Description of Related Art
Insect repellents for human beings and domestic animals, especially pets, are well known in the art. Historically, original insect repellents often contain high levels of sometime toxic chemicals and were not medically good for skin contact in human beings or pets. Outdoor environments enjoyed by humans such as tropical climates, beaches or lakes include activities in direct sunlight. Insects are often present in these environments.
One problem with insect sprays or lotions is lack of water/sweat tolerance. Sweating, rain, and swimming tend to wash off, dissolve or evaporate the repellent from the skin of the user. Several applications of insect spray would be required over short periods of time in order to be effective. Another problem with insect repellents is that their effective insect repelling time period, once applied to the skin, is relatively short.
As stated above, many of the original insect repellents not only were toxic to insects but to human beings too. It would be desirable to provide an insect repellent that is not only not harmful to humans (such as skin rashes), but that would have a positive health effect for either enhancing the skin of the human or helping the skin by providing for good skin care.
Obviously it is most important for an insect repellent to ward off insects, preferably both as to human skin and to domestic animal furs and skins. In order to accomplish other important goals such as being healthy for a human being or enhancing the staying power of the insect repellent on the human skin, it is important not to reduce or cancel the efficacy of the insect repellent.
Use of natural substances in insect repellents are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,029 issued Jan. 14, 1997 describes an insect repellent that uses coconut fatty acid for repelling biting and flying insects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,561 issued Aug. 14, 1979 describes an insect repellent that uses synthetic elements for repelling insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,013 issued Apr. 15, 1997 describes an insect repellent that uses a blend of primarily natural substances. None of the references shown in the prior art provide the scope of insect repellent coverage provided by the present invention including the longer lasting effectiveness of the repellent and its durability of staying on the skin in spite of a wet environment.
The present invention provides an improved insect repellent that can be topically applied as a lotion, spray, cream, gel, salve, solid stick or ointment that includes the use of a blend of natural oils in combination with one or more vitamins, a specific insect repellent ingredient such as phthalic acid, the use of volatile silicone to extend the skin time efficacy to ward off insects and finally the use of a film forming polymer which prevents the insect repellent from washing off the skin either from sweat or rain or water activities. In an alternate embodiment, a sun screen with high SPF may be added without reducing the efficacy of the repellent.